Adventure Comics Vol 1 462
, and his parents. His daughter Helena speaks with Dick Grayson about the future of the Batman legacy. Helena solemnly states that only "legends live forever". | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Gotham Towers ** Items: * Batrope * Bat-Signal * Cloak of Destiny * Helmet of Fate * Starheart Power Ring | Editor2_1 = Ross Andru | Writer2_1 = Cary Bates | Penciler2_1 = Don Heck | Inker2_1 = Joe Giella | Colourist2_1 = Gene D'Angelo | Letterer2_1 = Ben Oda | StoryTitle2 = The She-Demon of the Astral Plane! | Synopsis2 = Barry Allen notices Iris leaving the Picture News building to meet another man. The man is Jake Forrest, Iris' old college sweetheart. Jake is now a para-psychologist and enlists Iris' aid in assisting him with an experiment dealing with astral projection. Barry is immediately distrustful of Jake and follows them to Central City University as the Flash. He then decides to respect Iris' privacy and returns home. At their house, Barry sees a wraith-like image of Iris and realizes that something is wrong. He races to the University, changes back to Barry Allen and consults with Forrest. He learns that something is threatening to sever the spiritual cord connecting Iris' astral self to her corporeal body. Barry leaves and moves at super-speed until he can match the frequency needed to enter the astral world. Exploring the strange terrain, he discovers that a monstrous She-Demon plans on taking possession of Iris' body. The Flash rescues Iris' astral self and returns it to her body. Iris awakens, but has no memory of what had transpired. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * She-Demon Other Characters: * Jake Forrest Locations: * * ** *** *** Items: * Flash's Costume Ring | Editor3_1 = Paul Levitz | Writer3_1 = Len Wein | Penciler3_1 = José Luis García-López | Inker3_1 = Dick Giordano | Colourist3_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer3_1 = Ben Oda | StoryTitle3 = The Sins of the Father --! | Synopsis3 = Alexi Kronsky confesses to his daughter and the other circus performers, that after his wife died in Russia, he perfected his "encephalopathic transmogrifier", a helmet that can transform thoughts into solid matter. He transformed the device into a giant wooden elephant, and hid it in Hill's Circus when they were performing in Russia. He continues to say, that he escaped the Soviet Union and came to America, where he offered to sell the device to the famous Mr. Solomon. Instead, Solomon took him prisoner and offered to free him, if he told him the device's location. He was able to escape his imprisonment and run to the circus. Also hearing the conversation, are Solomon and his men who have been hiding outside. They storm into the circus trailer with guns and attempt to recapture Kronsky and take the "elephant." But the performers, with the help of Deadman, rebuff them. Kronsky transforms the wooden elephant into the actual helmet again, wears it, and uses "his thoughts" to kill Solomon and his thugs, while declaring, "I have the power--and that is more than enough!" | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Mr. Solomon * * Gunther * Rico Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Toby Locations: * Hill's Circus | Editor4_1 = Ross Andru | Writer4_1 = Jack C. Harris | Penciler4_1 = Jack Abel | Inker4_1 = Jack Abel | Colourist4_1 = Jerry Serpe | Letterer4_1 = Milt Snapinn | StoryTitle4 = Voyage of the 'Sorcerers Lost' | Synopsis4 = Queen Hippolyte, on Paradise Island, shows Wonder Woman an enchanted ruby and tells how the ghosts of three famous magicians consulted with the goddesses Aphrodite and Athena and were persuaded to give it to the Amazons for safekeeping. But Sargon the Sorcerer, sometimes super-hero, sometimes super-villain, wishes to gain the ruby for himself, and manipulates a man and a woman into going towards the island to recover it. Wonder Woman tries to stall them, but the woman takes the gem and gets it to Sargon, who ends up within the enlarged gem. Wonder Woman uses her magic lasso to free Sargon from the gem, which explodes. She reveals that the jewel, a twin of Sargon’s Ruby of Life, was causing his evil ambitions, and he is now free of its influence. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Mike Myers * Jennifer Clark Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * Count Cagliostro * Houdini * * * ** ** ** ** Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Editor5_1 = Ross Andru | Writer5_1 = Paul Kupperberg | Penciler5_1 = Don Heck | Inker5_1 = Bob Smith | Colourist5_1 = Gene D'Angelo | Letterer5_1 = Ben Oda | StoryTitle5 = Executive Action! | Synopsis5 = After breaking into one of Universal Food Products’ installations in Atlantis, Aquaman obtains proof that U.F.P.’s atomic reactors, which supply energy to their equipment, are heating up the seas and threatening to boil Atlantis alive. But when he presents his evidence to Vulko, Aquaman is told that this is already known, and U.F.P. and Atlantean scientists are laboring on a solution to the problem. The sea king’s protests are in vain. Later, Aquaman infiltrates U.F.P. again, overhears its head, Mr. Amos, admitting that Atlantis’s farmlands will be laid waste through overproduction in a year, but that by that time they will know how to do underwater farming on their own. Aquaman is captured, but fights his way out. When he goes to Vulko again with the new information, Aquaman is again rebuffed, and Vulko orders his guards to put Aquaman under arrest. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * ** Mr. Amos Other Characters: * Judd Locations: * ** | Notes = * "Only Legends Live Forever!" (Part 2) was reprinted in Justice Society Vol. 2 and Showcase Presents: All-Star Comics. * Most of the Justice Society of America members seen in "Only Legends Live Forever!" make cameo appearances at Bruce Wayne's funeral. Only Doctor Fate, Flash, Green Lantern, Huntress and Robin make full appearances. * The Earth-Two Catwoman was killed in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References